Best Laid Plans
by toni0204
Summary: Edward Cullen rules the school, that is until a new headmaster arrives. Edward has a idea to get revenge but even the best laid plans can backfire. Rated M for language and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, well this is my first story of my own, its inspired by the film Cruel Intentions and I really hope you like it. I want to thank my amazing beta Dragonfly336 and my wonderful pre-readers mouse555, Hongkongphooey and fansofsilvervolvosforlife without their help and support I wouldn't have been able to do this. **

**Just a quick note that as this is a work of fiction, I am taking liberties with regards to the compulsory schooling age in England. **

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**EPOV**

As I strolled down the hall of St Michael's School, the most exclusive private school in the whole of England, I looked around and was greeted reverently by everyone. I casually nodded my head back at them, which was if I could be bothered to acknowledge them at all. _After all, I was Edward Cullen,_ _the most popular person at this school. Why should I give them the time of day?_

I was eighteen, in my final year of compulsory education and couldn't wait to be free of this place. I had been in boarding school since I was seven years old, when my father could no longer face me being around since I reminded him too much of my mother. She had died unexpectedly when I was five. With my unruly bronze hair and my deep green eyes, you couldn't dispute that Elizabeth Cullen was indeed my mother. It was too much for my father to bear in his grief.

I ran my hands through my hair as I entered the common room. I quickly spotted who I was looking for, my step sister of sorts, Rosalie. You see, my father, was now engaged to Rose's mother. It wasn't hard to spot her. She was always surrounded by people, who I called her disciples. I didn't blame them as there was only one word to describe Rose and that was stunning. Her golden hair fell in waves down her back and her blue eyes twinkled like diamonds.

However, her looks weren't the only thing she had going for herself. Rose was the complete package, brains and beauty. She was the female equivalent of me.I cleared my throat to make my presence known and she immediately dismissed her groupies, already knowing what I wanted to discuss.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. So, the new headmaster starts today," I replied, wanting to get straight to the point...

"Yeah, I know. Mr. Black better have told him how things work around here," Rose stated.

"He'd better. We had him wrapped around our little fingers. I do think we should wait for Mr. Swan to approach us though, that way we have the upper hand," I insisted.

"Of course, show him whose boss around here. Are you walking to class?" Rose asked, as she turned to leave.

"No, I've got to run up to my room to get my books," I responded already on my way out of the door.

I returned to my room. One of the perks of being Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale was that we were the only two students in the school to have our own private rooms. Just as I was about to leave, there was a knock at my door. I answered it, extremely pissed off that someone was daring to disturb me.

Eric Yorkie, the school geek, was standing there looking nervous as hell.

"Why are you knocking on my door, Yorkie? You know I don't like being bothered, especially by someone as unimportant as you," I said angrily.

"Ermmmm...I'm sorry Edward, but Mr Swan wants to see you in his office in fifteen minutes," he answered nervously looking at his feet rather than at me.

"Well, Yorkie, is there anything else you want?"

"N-n-no, Edward."

"Then why are you still standing there?" I raised an eyebrow at him to prove my point.

"S-sorry" he stammered, as he backed away quickly and ran down the corridor.

I smirked to myself, happy that Mr Swan had made the first move. Hopefully Mr Black had already informed him of the arrangements here and I wouldn't have to do a thing.

I took a leisurely stroll down to Mr. Swan's office. After all, I didn't want to seem too keen. I arrived five minutes late and saw that Rose was already there waiting. So, we had both been summoned together. This only confirmed my previous thoughts that nothing was going to change around here.

I didn't bother knocking before entering the office; I had been in there so many times before and never felt the need. Mr Swan looked up from his desk. He was in his late forties with dark brown hair that had a dusting of grey at the temples. I almost burst out laughing at his mustache which looked like it belonged on a porn star. I had to take a deep breath to help keep my cool. I still had a huge grin on my face that I had to hide with my hand.

"You may come in," he said sarcastically. "And take a seat," he added.

Rose and I took a seat and Mr. Swan began speaking again.

"Well, as you are already aware my name is Mr Charles Swan, but you can call me Sir. I have had a very long conversation with Mr Black and he has informed me of your arrangements."

I smirked at Rose. _See?_ Nothing was going to change. I never thought it would be that easy. Mr. Swan continued speaking but I wasn't really listening. It's only when I noticed that Rose was no longer smiling that I looked up at Mr. Swan.

"Sorry, could you repeat what you just said?" I asked, worriedly.

"I was saying, Edward, that things are going to have to change. I'm the headmaster and what I say goes. You two will no longer dictate things around here."

"What the fuck!" I blurted out.

"Well, that is one of the first things that will stop. You will not use that kind of language in my school. Second of all, this school has an image to uphold. I expect you both to be wearing the full uniform as of tomorrow. Finally, you are no longer allowed to have your own private rooms. Those rooms are for staff members not students. I will give you until the weekend to move your things back into the communal rooms."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I yelled, my mind reeling.

"Now Edward, I have just told you that I will not accept that kind of language here. If I hear you using it again, you will be disciplined," Mr Swan warned angrily.

I was absolutely livid. I stood up and started pacing around the room. I could hear Rose arguing through my rage and it was then that I knew I needed to take control of the situation.

"Sir, you do realise who our parents are, don't you?" I asked, icily.

My father, Carlisle Cullen, was a highly successful lawyer and happened to be the head of the board of governors. Esme, Rosalie's mother, was a high profile politician who had a lot of sway with the education authorities. _You do not mess with me and my family without getting hurt._

"Yes, Edward. I'm fully aware who your parents are. Actually, I've just had a very interesting telephone conversation with your father."

"And did you tell him about your plans to move us into the communal rooms?"

"Yes, I did actually. Your father has given me his full support to make any changes I deem necessary. He believes Mr Black was far too easy on the two of you and thought that if you wanted to make it in the real world, then you needed to learn the hard way."

"Well, I will be informing my mother then," Rose piped up and I then realised that myself and Mr Swan had not allowed her to get a word in edgeways.

"There will be no need, Rosalie. I have also spoken with your mother and she agreed with Mr Cullen. I don't think there's anything else to discuss, is there?"

"This will not be the last you hear on the matter, Sir," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sure it won't, Edward, but you are now dismissed. You have already missed enough of class this morning." His tone stated that the discussion was over.

We stormed out of the office both fuming that we had been treated like that. I was so pissed off that I felt like going back in there and showing this Mr Swan that you don't mess with Edward Cullen.

As if she could read my mind, Rose spoke and told me that she was angry too but going back in there and kicking the shit out of Mr Swan would get me nowhere other than a one way trip out of here.

"Edward, don't worry, he will pay for this but we need to be smart about it. We'll come up with a plan but let's just calm down first. Otherwise, we are going to end up doing something we regret," she said, as I saw the wheels in her head turning.

I accepted it for now. I wasn't happy but for the moment there was nothing we could do.

Over the next couple of weeks, we kept our noses clean and did exactly as Mr Swan said. While we tried our best to come up with a plan, everything we thought of would either get us expelled or even worse, thrown into prison.

About a month after our first meeting with Mr Swan, I found the answer to our problem. I was chatting, well, you would probably call it flirting, with Mr Swan's PA Jessica, when she let slip that his two children were going be attending the school at the start of the new term. On hearing this I probed Jessica for more information.

I found out that they were twins, Isabella and Emmett, and they were seventeen years old. They currently attended one of the strictest Catholic schools in the country and were transferring because of Mr Swan's job here. I thanked Jessica for the information and gave her a wink as I walked away. I didn't know if I would need her again, so it was always good to keep her sweet.

A plan began to form in my mind. Before I said anything to Rose, I decided to do some of my own research and called one of my father's business contacts. Jenks was a private investigator, who knew where to find anything about anyone for the right price, of course.

The more information that I found out about the two of them the clearer the plan became in my mind. I knew then it was time to tell Rose. I got Lauren, one of her disciples to find her and tell her to meet me in my dorm. _This conversation wasn't something that should be done in public._ I made sure the dorm was empty before she arrived.

Ten minutes later Rose had still not arrived and I began pacing my room, running my hands through my hair. _Where the hell was she?_ Eventually the door opened and Rose strolled through as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"What took you so long? You know how much I hate to be kept waiting," I growled.

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Edward, I don't comerunning when anyone tells me to, even you. You know that," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know, Rose, but I told you that this was important. Listen up...I have a plan."

**A/N So what did you think? Should I carry on or just hit delete, please let me know? I do have a plan outlined for this story but I don't have a set update schedule. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone sorry for how long it took to update but the last month has been hectic (Let's just say I got the chance to see Rob in the flesh and I'm sure you'll all understand). I want to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted and favourited my little story, I really do appreciate it. I want to thank my pre-readers and beta because without you guys this story wouldn't make sense and would probably be about 10 words long lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; but if I did I would get Rob to come to my house and practice the breaking the headboard scene over and over again. However this story is mine so please do not copy.**

**If there is any englishisms that my overseas readers don't understand please PM and I will happily explain. **

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**BPOV****  
><strong>  
>As we approached the long gravel driveway to what would be our new home during the next eighteen months, I felt very apprehensive. I would never have thought that after fourteen years of attending St. Mary's that my father would force us to transfer to another school in our penultimate year. I couldn't blame him for taking the job; after all, you couldn't ask for a more prestigious job in teaching than the head of St. Michael's. There was no way he could turn it down. I had hoped that he would let me and Emmett stay where we were though. <em>No such luck.<em>

Emmett pulled onto the school car park and as I looked out of the window, a wave of nausea hit me. I feared we would have a hard time fitting in, after all this was the most popular school for the children of rich and famous. We were neither; if it wasn't for Charlie's job, we could never afford a place at school like this. What I saw only confirmed my fears. There were rows up on rows of Mercedes's, Porsche's, BMW's and Audi's. _Great!_ We were going to stand out just as Em's yellow Renault Clio V6 did on this car park. _Yeah it was a nice car, but an Audi R8 it wasn't._

We retrieved our bags from the boot of the car and made our way to the main entrance. Luckily, most of our belongings had already been sent down ahead of us, so we didn't have too much to carry. Charlie was waiting for us just inside of the main entrance. He quickly ushered us inside his office and when we were out of sight of prying eyes, he gave us both an awkward one armed hug. I was sure I heard him say I love you into my hair but I couldn't be certain. _Charlie wasn't the best at expressing his emotions, none of us were._

As an uncomfortable couple of minutes passed, I looked around and took in the opulent surroundings that were Charlie's office. _This must have been one amazing house. _Suddenly, Charlie spoke up again, making me jump and bringing me back to reality.

"Right...Well...As we discussed over the phone, none of your follow students know that I'm your father and that's the way it will stay. The other staff members have been informed and have assured me that they'll treat you no differently than the other students. We've talked in detail about the story we'll use for the reason of your transfer; please stick to it. Finally, I expect you to call me 'Sir' at all times during term time," he said quickly slipping back into Headmaster mode.

"Yes Sir," Em and I replied at the same time.

"I have arranged for the both of you to have a buddy for the first couple of weeks. They'll show you around and help you settle in. Bella, your buddy is named Mary-Alice. She's the school's brightest pupil, so you'll be in very good hands. Emmett, a student called Jasper will be showing you around. He's a year above you, but I think you'll get along very well," he explained.

Just as Charlie was about to start speaking again, there was a knock at the door. Charlie looked at his watch.

"You may come in."

The door opened and in walked who I assumed to be Jasper and Mary-Alice. Mary-Alice was very petite, no more than five feet tall with jet black hair cut into modern pixie style. Jasper was her polar opposite he was around six foot three with honey-coloured, wavy hair.

"Always so punctual," I heard Charlie mutter.

"Bella, Emmett, I would like to intro..." before Charlie could finish, Mary-Alice interrupted him.

"Hey, I'm Mary-Alice, but you can call me Alice," she said excitedly, as she bounced up and down, "and this is Jasper," she continued motioning to Jasper. He nodded his head and offered a small but genuine smile.

I said "Hi," and offered my hand to Alice, but before I knew it, she pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear with confidence, "I just know we're going to the best of friends."

Emmett and Jasper said hi and shook hands.

Once the introductions were over, Charlie asked them to show us to the bedrooms so we could begin unpacking our things. He gave us the morning to explore and get to know our surroundings but wanted us to meet him back there after lunch so he could go through all the official stuff.

We agreed and said our good byes. We followed Alice and Jasper as they led the way on a tour of our new home. As we walked down the corridor, Alice chatted away pointing out things and people that we passed. It was strange but I felt a sense of calm which I hadn't felt since we were told about the move, even most of the people we passed seemed to be pointing and whispering. _Probably wondering why two students would transfer in the middle of their second to last year._

The boys stopped up ahead as Alice and I caught up to them. Jasper informed us that we were at the boy's dorms and arranged with Alice to meet them in the common room in an hour so me and Em had chance to unpack our belongings. I shot Em a worried look at the thought of being left on my own with Alice. He came over to me and gave me a quick hug and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, you'll be OK".

Alice and I continued to the girl's dorm. As we entered, I took a look around and breathed a sigh of relief as we were the only two in there. _I wasn't ready to speak to anyone else just yet._ The dorm was a large rectangular room with six beds on each side, next to each bed there was a chest of drawers, a nightstand and a small wardrobe. The walls were painted a boring magnolia._ Exactly like my old school. _Alice led me over to my bed and showed me where to put my things. I began putting them away, hoping that she would leave me a alone for a while, but realised that wasn't going to happen when she took a seat on the bed next to mine and started telling me all about herself. I occasionally nodded my head and answered the few questions that she asked, so that I didn't seem rude. I wasn't really listening but I was waiting for the inevitable question of why we had moved here. So, I was shocked when she got up off her bed and said we better go meet the boys since it had been nearly an hour.

I followed Alice out of the dorms and down the staircase that lead to the main corridor. The nervousness hit me again as we approached what I guessed was the common room. I could hear lots of voices and knew then that I was going to have to face my fears. Alice must have noticed my apprehension as she hovered by the door, not yet entering.

"Are you ok, Bella?" she asked with concern

"Yeah, I'm OK, just a little nervous that's all," I answered, not at all convincingly.

"I understand why you're nervous, but there's no need to be. Everyone here will make you feel welcome."

As she spoke, the door to the common room opened and out stormed the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He could have been a model with his chiseled jaw and his messy, bronze hair.

"What the fuck are you doing standing in the door? Move out of my way!" he ordered as he stomped off.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Edward?" Alice asked.

Edward stopped and turned, then said "Oh, it's you."

"Bella, let me introduce you to my brother, Edward."

As Alice spoke, a smirk appeared on Edward's face and he had a knowing look in his eye, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared and was replaced with a confused look when Alice continued, "Edward, meet Bella McCarty."

**E/N Well? What do you think please let me know, I love reading your reviews and I will try and reply back to everyone. As I mentioned in the previous chapter I don't have an official posting schedule for this story but I will try to update at least once a month. **

**The amazing 84gemstone has made me polyvores for both chapters and the links are up on my profile page. I'm going to rec a story in my E/N and would love for you guys to tell me which ones to rec (it can be one of your own or somebody else's that you love). This week my rec is for you guys to take a look at my amazing beta's and pre-readers stories their links are on my profile.**

**Thanks again everyone and look forward to reading your reviews. See you next time.**

**Toni x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone thanks you again too everyone who reviewed/alerted and favourited I really do appreciate it. Thanks to my amazing beta and wonderful pre-readers without their help, my Edward would have a Black Country accent (Google it) and that's just so not attractive. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a gecko called Gary (don't ask). However this little story is mine, so please don't copy.**

**EPOV**

I stormed out of the common room, fuming that no one was giving me the attention I deserved since they were all too busy discussing the school's new arrivals. As I did, I walked smack into someone who was hovering in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing standing in the door? Move out of my way!" I ordered as I stomped off.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Edward?" I heard a voice say, that I recognised instantly as my little sister Alice.

I stopped and turned around. "Oh, it's you."

"Bella, let me introduce you to my brother Edward."

It was only then that I noticed the petite brunette standing next to her. She had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes and skin like porcelain, that looked like it would shatter with even the softest touch. Her grey t-shirt clung to her perfectly pert tits and the way that her skinny jeans wrapped tightly around her legs, I could only imagine how amazing her arse looked in them. _She wasn't my normal type but she was definitely easy on the eye. _

As Alice spoke, I was sure a smirk appeared on my face but as soon as it appeared, it was replaced with a look of confusion when Alice continued, "Edward, meet Bella McCarty."

_Wait! What?_ I was totally confused. There was no way that Bella Swan and Bella McCarty could be two different people, it would be way too much of a coincidence. _I'm just going to have to get Jenks to do some more research. _So I made the most of an opportunity that was too good to miss. _I turned on the full Edward Cullen charm_.I held out my hand to Bella, she shyly put her hand into mine and I brought it up towards my mouth and kissed it. _Every girl loves a bit of old fashion chivalry._ As my lips touched the back of her hand I felt a shock. _That's strange; I wonder if she felt it too? _From the look on her face, I assumed she had because she looked as baffled as I felt. _What the hell was that? _I realised I was just standing there with her hand in mine, looking like an idiot. Quickly, I said, "I apologise about walking into you before. I didn't see you standing there and I should really watch where I'm going." I tried to make it sound like I really meant it, when I was really thinking, _silly cow shouldn't have been just standing there_.

"It's...it's ok. It was my fault, really. It was a stupid place to have a mini panic attack," she stuttered, blushing.

"Panic attack? Were you worried about going in there?" I motioned towards the common room and she nodded.

"There's no need to worry, I'm sure my wonderful sister here has assured you that we don't bite."

She was just about to reply when Alice interrupted saying that they better go since Jasper was waiting for them. She told Bella to go on ahead and that she would follow in a minute.

"What was that all about Edward? You're never friendly with anyone unless you're after something. I'm warning you! Bella and I are going to be great friends and you best not ruin it for me!"

"Mind you own business Alice," I spit as I stormed off towards the empty classrooms. I was angry that I didn't get more time with Bella because of my interfering little sister.

I immediately pulled out my Blackberry and messaged Rose, telling her that we needed to talk. Within seconds, she had replied back telling me she was busy and to meet her after lunch.

I looked at my watch to see how much time had to pass and saw that I had a little over an hour. I decided that i had the perfect opportunity to call Jenks. I entered one of the empty classrooms, the one place on a weekend I could guarantee that no one would disturb me. I dialled Jenks's number and on the second ring he picked up.

"Cullen, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I need some information on a Bella McCarty," I replied.

"I thought it was Bella Swan?" he asked, sounding confused.

"So did I," I said in a tone that Jenks knew meant not to ask any more questions.

"I'll come back to you as soon as I find anything out." And with that, he hung up the phone.

_Conversations with Jenks were always like that, short._

I walked into the dining hall, quickly becoming aware that everyone was staring at me and whispering. It was a very rare occurrence that I went there, preferring not to eat the schools food. I normally paid one of the members of staff to fetch me something from offsite and if I did have to eat the rubbish they called food here, then I would eat in my room. _You would think they could provide better food at school that is so exclusive as this. _

People started to call out to me as I walked across to the table where I had spotted Alice, Jasper, Bella and someone who I assumed to be Emmett sitting. I was extremely surprised when I noticed that Rose was also sitting with them. I pulled up a chair, noting that Jasper and Alice were exchanging confused looks.

"What have we done to deserve the pleasure of your company?" Alice said sarcastically.

I put on a fake smile and ruffled her hair replying "Do I have to have a reason to sit with my favourite little sister?"

Alice just sat there with her mouth opened like a goldfish, too stunned to speak for once. There was an uncomfortable silence around the table, so I tried to take the opportunity to catch Bella's eye. I succeeded, so I gave her my biggest knicker wetting smile and a wink. Bella's face went a beautiful shade of scarlet. I was just about to follow up a compliment when Jasper interrupted.

"Edward, I know Alice has introduced you to Bella, but I don't think you've met her brother Emmett yet, have you?" he asked.

I turned my attention to Emmett. He stood up and oh my god was he big. With his imposing frame, he was both tall and muscular. He looked at me with a menacing glare, which for a second I was actually frightened of, until Bella spoke up.

"Don't worry about Em, Edward, he's a teddy bear really." As she said this, Emmett began to smirk and the biggest dimples I had ever seen appeared. He held out his hand for me to shake. He gripped onto my hand tightly and the initial menace still there, giving me an unspoken warning. I glared at him to show that I wasn't afraid. _Edward Cullen is scared of no one._

Emmett sat back down and Alice started blabbering on about different things that I really couldn't be arsed to listen to. _That girl really likes the sound of her own voice and her incessant chatter drives me fucking crazy. _

Something she said though caught my attention and pulled me from my inner musings_._

"What was that Alice?" I asked trying to sound like I wasn't really bothered.

"I said, Edward, if you had been listening to me that we should play a game of twenty questions. It'll be a brilliant way to get to know Bella and Emmett a bit more," she replied excitedly.

A huge grin appeared on my face but as I looked around the table there were two faces that did not look pleased at all. In fact, I would say that looked somewhat scared.

"Well, well, well, this could be very interesting," I said under my breath.

**E/N Well? What did you think please review and let me know? Reading your reviews make me write faster. **

**I want you to tell me about your most embarrassing moment, the one I like best will be included in the next chapter.**

**I have a rec from the lovely ****Alterite.**

**Soul by denverpopcorn**

**Summary:**** Meet Edward Cullen, boy next door, dreamer, and self-proclaimed virgin. Take a journey with him as he heads out in search of The One.**

**Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time.**

**Toni x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi, I'm posting this chapter a little early as a thank you for all your reviews and favourites/alerts, I really do appreciate it. A big thank you too my wonderful beta and pre-readers, without their help my Bella would sound like a twenty-five year married mom of one.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine but if it was I would tell summit to release Breaking Dawn now before the whole bloody thing is leaked. **

Bpov

"Let's play twenty questions."

I looked around the table to see if anyone else had noticed. Edward's eyes quickly looked up from the bottle top he had been spinning on the table and asked Alice what she had just said. She repeated herself ensuring that if the others had not heard her the first time, they definitely had then.

I briefly looked over at Emmett, who had a worried look on his face which I am positive had mirrored my own. I was shocked to see that Edward had a massive grin on his face. This surprised me since from what Alice had told me about her 'pain in the arse brother' as she put it, I didn't think he seemed the type to get excited over a game of twenty questions. I was sure I heard him mutter something about 'this being interesting' though.

I tried to delay the game by telling Alice that we didn't have long before we had to meet with Mr. Swan again but Alice wasn't having any of it. She insisted that we could carry on the game when the meeting was over since we all lived together now.

"So, the rules of the game. We'll play in teams. Me and Jasper on one team, obviously, and Bella and Emmett on the other," Alice announced.

Before she could continue Edward interrupted her.

"What about me and Rose? Whose team are we on?" he asked.

"Edward, you actually want to join in?" she asked, obviously shocked.

"I thought you would be _way_ too _cool_ to play a _silly_ game like this," she mocked.

"I'm up for it, how about you Rose?" He asked as he looked over at Rose.

It was only then that I took a good look at Rose. She was beautiful. Her long legs were encased in tea rose coloured trousers and her ample cleavage in a gorgeous pink ruched strappy top. She looked like she was dressed to go out not sit around at school, but she didn't seem out of place at all. She carried herself with such an air of sophistication and grace. I quickly scanned the lunch hall and saw that most of the other female students were dressed in a similar way. _Great! I looked awkward in a pair heels let alone anything else. _I had seen her earlier in the day when I went into the common room. She was chatting with Jasper and Emmett but I was so flustered because of Edward that I had hardly taken any notice of her. Now, _I wish I had, then I could have changed into something a bit smarter than my skinny jeans and flats._

"Sounds good," she replied and then looked over at Emmett, adding with a wink "I can't wait to get to know you better."

Emmett gave her his biggest smile, his dimples out in full force and said "Same here baby, same here."

_Emmett was always the more confident of the two of us. I longed for even half of his confidence._

"Ok then, Edward and Rose can be on mine and Jasper's team since I already know all I need to know about you two," she said with a scowl and then continued telling us the rules. "We'll each take turns to ask the opposite team a question, all members of the other team have to answer and there is no passing."

Me and Emmett went first as we were the "newbies", as Jasper called us. Emmett being Emmett went straight in for the kill.

"Are you in a relationship?" he asked.

"Brilliant question Em…" I said, cringing but not finishing before he interrupted me.

"What? It's a very important questionthat tells me all I need to know about a person" he said, winking at Rose.

Alice answered first, killing two birds with one stone.

"Yes, Jasper and I have been dating for just over three years. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was the one for me and I told you so, didn't I Jasper?" As she spoke, she held her heart shaped pearl necklace in her hand, her fingers lightly stroking it with a look of true love in her eyes. _I hope I can feel like that about someone one day. _

I noticed, in the corner of my eye, Edward pretending to gag. Alice must have also noticed too because she thumped him in the arm and mouthed something at him that I didn't quite catch.

Rose answered with a giggle and a flick of her hair. "No. Why are you asking?"

_I can't believe how she is blatantly flirting with Em already._

It was Edward's turn next and for some reason I was apprehensive about hearing his answer, my stomach was doing summersaults. I didn't know why, when we had only just met.

"I don't do girlfriends," he stated and my heart sank, but suddenly he had added "because I never found the right girl." He then threw me the cheekiest smile and a wink, causing my face to glow bright red and my nipples to go rock hard. _How did he do that without even touching me? _

I quickly tried to divert the attention from myself by saying it was the other teams go, but it was too late. Edward had already noticed. _Well done Bella, could you have picked a tighter top to wear today. _He had a huge smirk across his face but it didn't match his body language as he was shuffling in his chair as if he was uncomfortable. _That's strange._

Alice was the first person from the other team to ask a question and she wanted to know what our favourite subject was. I let go of my breath. I hadn't even realised that I had been holding it_._ I was so glad she started with an easy question that I babbled away about my love for English literature. Emmett said that he preferred more hands on subjects like physical education. As he said it he wiggled his eyebrows at Rose. _Yuck!_

It was my turn next and I decided to stick with what I knew and asked about literature. _I could tell a lot about a person from their favourite book. _Alice's favourite was _Alice in Wonderland._ Rose said that she had read _The Handmaid's Tale_ so many times that the pages were falling out of her copy. _Hmm, she's not just a pretty face then._ I looked over at Edward for his answer and could see he was deep in thought. He finally said that his favourite had to be _Nineteen Eighty-Four_ by George Orwell. Jasper said that he loved to read any factual book about our country's history, especially World War I and II.

Jasper's answer led perfectly into his question. He wanted to know what our favourite period of history was. Alice went on to explain that Jasper was a bit of a history buff. _I knew immediately which one I was going to choose. _I said that it would have to be the late seventeen hundreds and early eighteen hundreds since all my favourite novels were set around this time. Emmett explained that his favourite was two thousand and three because it was the year England won the rugby world cup. I rolled my eyes and told him that wasn't really a period in history and he replied that anything that happened in the past was history. _Trust my brother to come up with the most unintelligent answer ever._

Emmett's turn came around again and he wanted to know what everyone's favourite sport was and yet again Rose surprised me by saying that she loved hockey and netball. She added that she was the captain of the school's team for both the sports. _She's definitely a girl of many talents, I bet Emmett's impressed_. Edward and Jasper both agreed that cricket was the best sport. Alice said that she wasn't really interested in sports but she used to do gymnastics when she was younger.

Rose asked us what our most embarrassing moment was. Before I could answer Emmett told everyone mine, which was the time I thought his best friend Jacob was trying to kiss me, so I punched him and broke my hand. It turned out there was something on my face and he was just trying to wipe it off. My face glowed red as Emmett went on to tell them about his. Emmett and his friends had gone into town one day and started to chat up this girl who was a couple of years older than them. Emmett thought he was getting somewhere with her until she told him that she was a nun and was starting her new job at St. Mary's the week after. He never really lived it down with his friends and he had to see her every day at church.

It was time for my second question. I decided to stick with what I was comfortable with and asked where their favourite holiday was. Jasper enthusiastically replied that his visit to Auschwitz was, without any doubt, his most memorable. Alice said that she loved it when her family toured New Zealand. Edward and Rose both agreed that the stay in Fiji on the way home from New Zealand was much better and more their thing.

Finally it reached Edward's turn and I could tell from the look on his face that his question was going to be one I didn't like.

A smirked played on his lips but I didn't quite know why.

"Why did you transfer schools?"

**E/N So what did you think? Please review and let me know. If I can get to 75 reviews I may post early again.**

**Thank you to Woahnow who inspired Emmetts embarrassing moment. **

**Follow me on Twitter toni0204 or add me on Facebook Toni Fanfiction, I post updates on the next chapter and I may start posting teasers.**

**Thanks for reading, see you next time. **

**Toni x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks as always to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited my little story. A big thanks to my beta and pre readers because without their help and support this story would not exist. **

**Happy Fourth of July to those who celebrate it! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, if it did wouldn't have to send my son to play round the neighbours, so that I can post this chapter.**

Epov

"I don't do girlfriends," I said but then it quickly hit me that I was trying to convince an ex-catholic school girl to have sex with me. So I added, "because I've haven't found the right girl yet." Throwing a wink and a cheeky grin her way.

Bella's cheeks were the colour of a London bus, but it was not her cheeks that had piqued my interest. _If you know what I mean? _It was more the fact that she looked like she was smuggling peanuts down her very tight t-shirt. _I did that with just a smile and a wink. Imagine what I could do if I actually touched her. _I shuffled in my seat trying to adjust my little problem. _Ha, who I am kidding my BIG problem. _I glanced over at Bella who had obviously noticed that I was staring at her, since she was still blushing bright red. But now she was also wearing a confused look on her face. _I wonder what that looks all about?_

I knew what question I wanted to ask from the moment Alice mentioned playing this stupid game, but I didn't want to ask it straight away. I needed them both to relax and feel a little bit more comfortable with us first. So I bided my time sitting and half listening to the mundane questions that the others asked and answering when I needed to. I was a little disappointed with Rose's question. I expected crap ones from the others but not from her, but then from the look on Emmett's face, it seemed he would tell her anything she wanted to know. As long as we got the desired result then I wasn't fussed how she did it. After all, that's why I had agreed to play this shit game in the first place.

Everyone in our group had asked their first question, so I knew it was my turn. I looked over at Bella, who was shifting nervously in her seat as if she knew what I was going to ask. _Here goes nothing. _

"Why did you transfer schools?" I asked.

Bella sat there looking as if she was having an inner battle with herself. Her face was deathly pale. We were all sitting there patiently waiting for one of them to answer, when Emmett suddenly spoke up.

"Erm, well this is still a little bit of a sensitive subject. We were cared for by our grandma because our father...Erm...well he w-w-worked away a lot, but she recently passed away. So we had to move here because it was closer to his j-j-job." Emmett stuttered as he wiped away the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes. It shocked me to see such a big hulk of a guy stuttering and in tears. _They must have been very close to their grandma._

Everyone, including me, offered our condolences but before anyone else could say anything, Bella abruptly looked at her watch and stood up. She announced that they had better go as they didn't want to be late for the meeting with Mr Swan and make a bad impression of themselves on their first day.

I watched Bella and Emmett as they walked towards the head's office. It hadn't failed to escape my attention that neither of them had mentioned that Mr Swan was their father. _I don't understand_ _why they're not telling anyone? _

I quickly got to my feet and asked Rose if she was joining me. I walked away from the table without acknowledging Alice and Jasper. _Well, I didn't have to pretend if Bella wasn't there. _As I waited for Rose, I noticed the silent conversation going on between Alice and Jasper. _They were a strange couple. _I knew we would need to be very careful around them; otherwise, my nosey sister would start asking questions again. Rose said her goodbyes and followed me towards the empty classrooms.

"So, what's up Edward?" Rose asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you, just before I texted, I had literally bumped into Bella outside the common room door. She was with my sister," I answered and remembered her reaction to me; this amazing blush that spread down her face and neck all the way to those incredible pert tits. _Please don't get a hard on in front of Rose, I willed. She'll think she caused it. _I couldn't believe what this girl was doing to my body. I normally had so much control, but not when she was around; I was definitely going to enjoy putting this plan into action. Rose spoke again bringing me quickly back to reality.

"Oh, that's why Bella looked so flustered when she came in the room were you turning on the 'Edward Cullen' charm already? Fair play!" Rose said with a giggle.

"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to tell you Rose. It's what Alice introduced her as that I thought you needed to know about. She didn't call her Bella Swan she called her Bella McCarty," I said still totally confused as to why this girl didn't have the same surname as her father.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid," she said smacking herself on the head. "I've only just realised but when Jasper introduced Em to me, he also called him by the name McCarty. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier." I could see that she was angry at herself. _It was strange because_ _Rose didn't normally miss a thing. _

"Em? Really?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What? That's what he told me to call him. We've got to make them feel comfortable around us; otherwise the plan will never work. You don't think Jessica could have been wrong when she told you Edward. You know how much of a gossip she is; perhaps she got the wrong end of the stick," Rose questioned.

"There's no way Rose. I thought that at first, but when you think about it, it's a bit too much of a coincidence," I stated firmly trying to think of any other logical reasons for it.

"Well" Rose insisted "I think you need to contact Jenks again and see what he can dig up," As she pulled her phone from her bag.

"I already have." I retorted. "He said he'll let me know as soon as he's got any more information for me."

"Well, all we can do is just stick to the plan until we find out more. I don't think it will take me long to win Em over any way. He's eating out of the palm of my hand already," she said confidently, with a smug expression.

"Ha! This is not just about winning him over Rose. It's about loving and leaving them, so that Daddy has to pick up the pieces. You might be able to get the giant teddy bear to go out with you but can you get him to shag you?" I said matter of factly. After all, we did have a plan to stick to here.

"Piece of cake. I reckon Em is nowhere near as innocent as you think. It's you I feel sorry for. You've got a big job ahead of you trying to seduce the obvious virgin, Sister Bella," she mocked laughing at the nickname she had just made up.

"You can't have been watching very closely then. You should see the way her body reacts when I smile or wink at her." I gloated. "I think I'll have Sister Bella in my bed before you and the teddy bear have even begun the foreplay," I said with the greatest belief in myself.

"Ok Mr Confident. Let's make this a little more interesting; we might as well have a little fun with it. We'll have a bet." Rose's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Sounds good to me. First one to sleep with them wins. What's the prize?" I asked with genuine interest, as I knew I had this in the bag. _No one could_ _resist the charms of Edward Cullen._

"If I win, I get your Aston Martin," Rose said. My Aston Martin V12 Vanquish my most prized possession. The only thing in the entire world that I cared about other than myself. _What could she give me I would want more than that?_

"What do I get when I win then? Not that it will be anything I want," I responded cheekily.

"_If_ you win Edward, not when. It's something I think you'll definitely want," she replied with a wink.

"We'll see. Stop stalling and tell me what I get?" I asked again, laughing. Although I was getting slightly annoyed with her delaying tactics. _I just know it will be shit. Rose just get to the point already._

She replied with the biggest smug grin on her face.

"You get the only person in this school you can't have, Edward…Me."

**E/N *Runs and hides* As usual please review and let me know what you think.**

**I posted this chapter a little early even though I didn't get to 75 reviews as a thank you to Sowoah for pimping it out.**

**I can't promise when the next chapter will posted as my beta is on holiday but the chapter is done and ready for her when she gets back. **

**Thanks again and I'll see you soon.**

**Toni x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone thanks as always to everyone who reviewed and alerted/favourited, I really do appreciate it. I try to thank everyone personally but unfortunately I can't if you have PM's disabled. I would like to welcome 84gemstone to my amazing team of pre readers. Big thanks to them and my super beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do have a fear of Mickey Mouse (yes you read right I'm scared of a cartoon mouse). However this little story is mine so please don't copy.**

**Enjoy.**

**Bpov **

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and uttered a silent thank you to God_. _I was so glad that Em had told everyone, because there would be no way I could have done it without slipping up and telling them everything.

_Charlie wouldn't have been impressed. _

Everyone offered their condolences and I nodded my head and mouthed thank you. I looked at my watch and quickly stood up telling them that we had best get going otherwise we would be late for our meeting with Mr. Swan. I noticed that Edward was looking at us, as if he was expecting us to say something else.

_It was almost as if he knew we were hiding something._

_Maybe I was just being paranoid? I have never been very good at reading people._

We said our goodbyes and as we walked away I could still feel Edward's eyes on me; it was as if they were burning a hole in my back. Em suddenly spoke up drawing me away from my thoughts of the beautiful green eyed god.

"See Bella, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Emmett soothed, putting his arm around my shoulders and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"No, I suppose it wasn't," I replied, as I shrugged my shoulders.

_At least I didn't breakdown. _

We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, which I only really felt when I was with my brother. Emmett and I had a very close relationship; he always seemed to know what I needed even when I didn't. He was always there for me.

We approached our father's office and knocked on the outer door. His secretary, Jessica, answered and told us to go straight through. Charlie had told us that he liked Jessica because the students felt comfortable with her and by the way she smiled and welcomed us, I could see why.

I tapped on Charlie's door and then entered._Charlie hated when people barged in without knocking._ My father was sitting behind a large antique mahogany desk; he motioned for us to sit in the two leather chairs that were facing him.

We took our seats and Charlie began speaking.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly. You both know how I despise lateness. I'm going to run through a few of the school regulations with you," he declared.

He began to list the rules. I zoned out a little while he told us of the more mundane stuff, only beginning to listen again when I heard the word curfew.

I was hoping to have little bit more of a life here than at my old school The nuns there were very strict.

"Curfew on weeknights during term time is ten pm and I expect all lights to be out by ten-thirty. On weekends and holidays this is extended to ten-thirty and lights out by eleven. You are not permitted to leave the school premises on weeknights during term time but you may on weekends and in the holidays, as long as you have prior written permission from myself or Mrs. Cope, the deputy head."

"There is no alcohol, cigarettes or drugs to be brought onto school premises. If you are caught drinking or smoking or doing any kind of drugs whether on or off school property, you will be automatically suspended." He paused making sure we were following before continuing. "And finally, dating is permitted but there is to be no sexual relations of any kind on school premises," he finished, looking over at us silently asking us if we understood.

We both nodded our heads in acceptance of what he just said and he continued.

"I know I don't really need to go through these with you as most of them are similar to St. Mary's, but because of the type of students that attend here, there will be much more temptation. Even though you are no longer at a Catholic school, I still expect you to stay true to your faith and attend mass on a Sunday and go to confession if you need to." He said giving us an unspoken warning.

I knew straight away what Charlie was trying to get at with his 'staying true to your faith' speech. He was a great believer in no sex before marriage and made sure we knew about this as soon as we were old enough to know about the birds and the bees_._

"Oh yes, there's one final very important thing I need to tell you. Now, I didn't mention this before because I thought your first morning here would be difficult enough. It wasn't my idea not to inform the other students who you were. It was a stipulation made by the school governors. If anyone finds out my job is on the line, so it's of the utmost importance that no one does. Do you understand?"

Again we both nod our head in agreement. _Great._ As if it wasn't hard enough when I thought it was just Charlie's request for noone to know, but now I know if I slip up his job could be at risk. _I think I'll just lock myself in my room and speak to noone for the next eighteen months._I couldn't lie. When I did my face went bright red, I got all sweaty and I stuttered. _It was such an attractive look, not._

"I'm so sorry. Here I am doing all the official things and I've forgotten to ask how you have settled in so far?" he asked, finally letting the head teacher façade slip. This was very difficult for Charlie since he was Head teacher first and father second. Em and I had gotten used to this over the years, though.

We tell him that we'd managed to unpack most of our things and that Alice and Jasper had given us a tour of the school.

"So, did Alice and Jasper introduce you any other students?" Charlie enquired politely, obviously feeling bad that he hadn't asked us much about our day earlier.

"Yes, we were introduced to quite a few other people," I replied.

"Anyone in particular?" he probed,clearly wanting more information than I had given him.

"We met Alice's brother and Rosalie Hale. They had lunch with us," I say.

Charlie suddenly screws up his face as if he is in pain and I sense that for some reason he's not happy about this.

"I want you to stay away from Mr. Cullen and Miss Hale. They're no good and will only lead you astray," he orders and from the tone of his voice I can tell he is deadly serious.

"I thought Alice had more sense than to hang around with that brother of hers," I hear Charlie muttering.

"But Da...Mr. Swan," we both say at the same time, suddenly remembering not to call him Dad. I stop in my tracks and let Em continue. _He's so better at arguing a point than me. _

"Rose has been nothing but nice to me since Jasper introduced us this morning and Edward seemed cool at lunch," he argued, using his hands to get his point across like he always did when he was angry or upset.

But by the look that was on Charlie's face, I could tell that it wasn't worth arguing with him over ; we wouldn't win. He had already made his decision.

"Rosalie and Edward are only ever nice when they are up to something. I'm warning you as your father and head teacher, stay away from them. Do you hear me?"

I glance at Em and he nods. We both accept Charlie's instructions but I can't help wondering why. What on earth does he have against them?

This is going to be a very interesting term indeed.

**E/N So what do you think? Will they be able to stay away from them? Please review and tell me about any strange phobias you have. Can I reach 100 reviews? Reviews will get a little teaser of the next chapter.**

**My beta is back off holiday now so I'll probably be posting the next chapter in just over a week's time. Until then have fun and be good!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and helped me reach 100 reviews, I want you to know it means so much to me. Thanks as always to my amazing pre readers and beta without your help, this story would not exist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did I would have made it more like Bel Ami *fans self*. I would have also made Rob wear a hat to comic con. However this little story is mine so please do not copy.**

**Epov**

Just over a week had passed since Bella and Emmett's first day, and I hadn't gotten anywhere. If anything, I was going backwards. On their first day, when her body responded to mine the way it did, I thought I would have it in the bag by now. _Or should I say in my bed? _However, since then it seemed that she had been purposely avoiding me and making excuses to leave if I joined them in the common room or dining hall.

Something happened that afternoon that made her ignore me, and I bet I knew what, or should I say who, it was. _She was short, loud, interfering and went by the name of Alice! _I needed to find out what she had said and try and put it right. I could not let her ruin this for me. Losing the bet with Rose simply wasn't an option, there was no way she was having my Aston.I also really wanted my prize as it had endless possibilities. As a couple, we could rule the world. _Well not quite, but you know what I mean._ I wasn't in any way, shape or form romantically interested in Rose. Don't get me wrong, she was fit as fuck, but she wasn't my type. Then again I was a red-blooded male and if it was being handed to me on a plate, then who was I to say no?

I stormed up to the girls' dorm and entered without knocking. Luckily_, or unluckily, however you want to put it, _no one was getting changed_. _I knew I shouldn't have been in there but right at that moment, I didn't give a fuck. I needed to have words with my annoying little sister. One of the girls that I passed, Lauren I think, called out my name and flicked her hair, thinking it made her look sexy. _Even plastic surgery wouldn't make you attractive, love._ I ignored her, my temper flaring at the meddling pixie who was sitting on her bed, looking as if butter wouldn't melt. I passed Rose; she could tell that I was angry and shot me a warning look not to do anything stupid.

"Alice we need to talk," I said, without even a hello.

"Hello Edward. How are you today?" she replied sarcastically, without even looking up.

"Now Alice," I ordered_. This girl really tries my patience._

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she asked, briefly looking up from her laptop and then immediately going back to what she was doing.

I looked to see what it was she was doing that she felt was more important than me. _Hmmph, should have guessed shopping._

"Alice, if you don't come now, I'll tell dad you're using his credit card again," I threatened as I began to walk away, pulling my phone from my pocket.

"Ok, Ok. I'm coming," she said quickly, jumping from her bed. _I knew that would make her listen. _

She followed me into the corridor and I looked to make sure no one was around.

"Well, Edward?" Alice said with her hands on her hips. I could tell she was clearly pissed off at being dragged away from her shopping spree.

"What did you say to Bella about me after lunch last week?" I asked.

"I told her you were a knob but that was before lunch. I didn't tell her anything after lunch. What does what I speak to my friends about have to do with you anyways?"

"Alice, you have known her a week. You can hardly call her your friend; you don't know anything about the girl." I paused, wondering if Bella would ever tell Alice the truth. "Well, if you didn't say anything, then any ideas why she's avoiding me? She seemed ok at lunch that day."

"Perhaps someone else said something; you've pissed off more than one person around here. You're up to something Edward, I know you are. I wil…" before she could continue I turned and walked away leaving her fuming and shouting, "I've got my eye on you."

The wheels in my head were turning. Who else could have said anything? Alice was right, I had pissed off a few people but most of them feared me so they wouldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, it hit me like a smack round the face. Who openly disliked me as much as Alice did? Mr. Swan!

There was no way he was getting away with this. I was furious, how bloody dare he? I knew now that I needed to get my arse into gear. If she wouldn't come to me, then I would go after her. I didn't think she seemed to be the type of person that would ignore me if I approached her directly. _There was no way any women could resist full on Edward Cullen charm._

Eventhough I hadn't spoken to her, I had been watching her all week and every day after lessons had finished, she went to library. So I headed there because I knew that I still had about twenty minutes before she normally left. _Stalkerish, I know, but I have a bet to win._

As I walked, my mind went over the information that Jenks had found out. He hadn't been able to find any information on a Bella and Emmett McCarty, but he had found out that Bella and Emmett Swan's grandmother's maiden name was McCarty, and that she had cared for them since they were two years old, when their mother had done a disappearing act. No one had seen her since, even Jenks had trouble getting any more information on her. I couldn't believe that someone could desert their children like that, since my mom had been taken away from me against her will. _What a fucking bitch._ It was no wonder they were so upset when they told us about their grandmother's death. She was practically their mom for most of their lives.

I looked around for Bella as I entered the library and she didn't let me down. She was in the exact same place she had been for the past week. She was curled up on an oversized blue beanbag, hidden towards the back of the library, with her head in a book. I leaned against the shelves, taking a moment to assess the situation, only to be distracted by the way her chocolate brown hair was cascading over her shoulder. She looked so cute that I wanted to curl up with her. _Did I really just say that? This girl's messing with my head. Man up, Cullen!_ I approached silently, trying not to draw attention to myself, since I didn't want to give her the opportunity to run again. I casually removed a few books from the shelves so I didn't look too odd lurking around the library. I grabbed another beanbag and pulled it up alongside of her; it was only when I sat down that she finally looked up and realised I was there. She smiled at me, but it had to be fake because the look in her eyes was anything but happy.

"Hi Bella. I noticed you sitting here all alone and thought I would come and see how you're doing, since I haven't really spoke to you since your first day," I said trying to feign interest.

"Hi Edward. I was just leaving actually. I have to meet Emmett in a minute," she said as she quickly tried to put her things in her bag, but ended up spilling the contents of it on the floor.

"I may be mistaken but I think he's got rugby practice this afternoon and it doesn't finish for another twenty minutes," I said with a grin, knowing I wasn't wrong because I had done my research.

"Oh, erm...I must have got the times confused, I need to speak to Alice so might just go up to my room then and meet Em later," she responded as she stood up and tried to walk away. I put my hand on her arm to stop her and that's when I felt the static shock, just like I had felt the first time we touched. _What the hell could it be?_

"Are you avoiding me Bella? Because it didn't seem like you were just leaving; you were engrossed in your book when I arrived," I asked knowing that I had called her out.

"N..no, wwhy would I be avoiding you?" She blushed and stuttered, obviously lying.

"It's just it seems like every time I see you, you turn the other way. Have I upset you?" I asked, laying on the guilt heavily.

"No, of course not. I've been very busy and a little distracted trying to settle in," she said a little bit more confidently this time, but the blush still covered her face, neck and chest, causing my eyes to focus on her tits. My dick immediately sprang to attention as my mind conjured images of them bouncing up and down as she rode me. _Stop it Cullen! Get your head back in the game, your Aston is at stake here._ I quickly shook the images from my mind and adjusted myself discreetly. 

"Well, that's another reason why I wanted to talk to you. Me, Rose and a few others are going out on Saturday night and I know that Rose was planning on asking Emmett along, so if you fancy it, we can show you around," I said nonchalantly, mentally noting that I would need to tell Rose to ask Emmett. Bella stood there not saying anything, I started to worry that she was going to say no, so I decided to ask again. I went with the straightforward approach, still working on my theory that she couldn't, or wouldn't, ignore a direct question.

"Bella, will you come out with me on Saturday night, please?" I asked, giving her my 'you can't say no to me' smile.

**E/N So what will Bella say, let me know what you think? Reviews make me happy : ) **

**See you next time have fun and be good. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone thanks for all the review favourites/alerts I really do appreciate it. Big thank you to my amazing beta and pre readers without your help I really couldn't do it. This chapter is a little longer than normal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if did I wouldn't be sitting in the garden in the middle of summer freezing my arse off, I would be somewhere nice and hot! However this little story is mine so please do not copy. **

**Enjoy**

**Bpov**

I entered the library and headed towards what had quickly become my favourite place; the incredibly comfy bean bags that were conveniently hidden away towards the back of the room. I already loved this place, it was somewhere I could go and drop my guard. _I had it on good authority that Edward never came in here_. I heard the door open but didn't even bother to look up. I knew no one would disturb me if it looked like I was reading. What I was actually doing was thinking about the past week and how it had been relatively easy avoiding Edward, considering we lived in the same building.

When Charlie had told me and Em that we needed to keep away from Edward and Rose, I immediately decided that avoidance was the best option. Unlike Em, I couldn't play it cool when they were around.If Edward spoke to me directly, there was no way I could stop or hide the way my body reacted to him and his beautiful crooked grin.

I was so lost in my visions of his stunning green eyes that I didn't notice that someone had approached me until they pulled up a seat next to me and sat down. I looked up and staring back at me were the eyes that I had only just been thinking of and had been trying to avoid all week. _Damn! _There was no way that I could ignore him now, I was trapped.

I smiled falsely while my mind tried to come up with an excuse to leave. He asked me how I was doing and sounded genuinely interested. I quickly came up with a reason to leave, saying that I had to meet Emmett. I wasn't entirely lying because I did have to meet him, just not for another twenty minutes._ But he didn't have to know that. _I hurriedly tried to throw my things into my bag but only succeeded in spilling the contents of it all over the floor. _Shit._

When he mentioned that Em had rugby practice and gave me that knowing grin, I knew that he had caught my lie. My face glowed red, I began to sweat and my nipples went hard. Ok, so that wasn't one of my bodies normal reactions when I got caught lying_. How the bloody hell does he do that?_ I tried to cover it up by saying that I must have got my times mixed up and that I needed to have a quick word with Alice. Just as I started to walk away, he placed his hand on my arm, trying to stop me, a familiar jolt of electricity shot through my body. I couldn't place where or when I had felt it.While I was distracted, it gave him the chance to ask the killer question.

"Are you avoiding me Bella? Because it didn't seem like you were just leaving; you were engrossed in your book when I arrived."

_What was it with this guy and asking questions I really don't want to answer? _ I tried to respond in my most innocent voice, but I ended up making it sound even worse as I stuttered. I felt my face blush just at the thought of Edward knowing what I was really engrossed in_. Visions of him! _

I felt a wave of guilt crash over me as soon as he asked if he had upset me. He really did appear hurt that I hadn't spoken to him. _Remember what people have said Bella; he will do what he has to, to get his own way. _But he seemed so genuine and as a good catholic, shouldn't I be giving him the benefit of the doubt? Maybe he had changed or maybe people just misunderstood him.

I quickly recovered and spoke with a little bit more confidence this time since I was only half-lying. I had been busy and distracted. _Its bloody hard work changing schools halfway through the year. _I noticed him staring at me, his eyes moved down my face until they reached by boobs, then he stopped and completely zoned out. Could I have affected him the way he affected me? _As if! _He quickly shook his head like he was trying to bring himself back to reality; he then turned his body away from me slightly. _What was he doing?_

The next thing I know, Edward had turned his attention back to me and was saying something about going out on Saturday. Before I could make up an excuse he spoke again, this time asking me directly if I would go out with him. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ I tried my hardest to think of a way out of it, but it wasn't worth the effort. I knew from the moment those words left his mouth what I was going to say. My father and Alice had both warned me to stay away from him, but he was really making an effort to help me settle in. I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt_. After all_ _who could refuse that bloody smile? Obviously, not me._

"Yes, Edward, I'll come out with you on Saturday, but only if Emmett agrees to go too," I responded. There was no way I was going to be alone with him. _I didn't know if I could trust him yet and I definitely couldn't trust myself._

"That's great! I'll tell Rose that you're up for it. I don't know what time we're going yet, so I'll let you know. I probably wouldn't mention it to Alice, she's not mine and Rose's biggest fan, if hadn't you already guessed," he replied with a shrug.

We carried on chatting, mainly about how I was finding my first week and what classes I was taking. The next thing I knew my pocket was vibrating. I pulled out my phone to see that I had a text from Emmett.

_Hey Sis,_

_Where r u? I thought u were gonna meet me after practice? I waited for u for 15 mins but I got stuff 2 do so cudn't wait ne longer. Dunno who or wat is more important than ur fav brother *wink*. C u later._

_Luv ya Em_

_Shit!_ I couldn't believe that I had been speaking with Edward for over a half an hour. As much as I enjoyed it, I knew I had to go find Emmett before he started to worry. Plus, I wanted to talk to him about Saturday.

"I'm sorry Edward but I better get going. That was Em and I was supposed to have met him fifteen minutes ago," I said as I see Edward look down at his watch.

"Shit. Bella that's my fault. I kept you talking," he replied.

"It's not like you held me here against my will," I said with a giggle. "I'll see you around Edward, and when you know the plans for Saturday, let me know," I continued.

"I have an idea. Why don't you give me your number? That way I can text you the plans, just in case we don't bump into each other again," he said with a wink and a grin.

We exchanged numbers and I left him standing there as I rushed to find Em. My face was on fire and I had a sudden desire to scratch an itch, if you know what I mean_._ _I am going to hell._

I quickly found Em in the common room, surrounded by people as he told them some ridiculous joke. _He loves being the centre of attention. _He came straight over as soon as he noticed me and asked me why I wasn't there to meet him. I explained how I had been chatting with Edward and got carried away.

"Thought you were avoiding him?" Em asked with a shocked look on his face.

"There was no way I could ignore a direct approach from him, especially when he looked like a wounded puppy and sounded so genuine," I replied.

"You are such a sucker for a sad face Bells. Aren't you worried about what Charlie said about not talking to them?" he questioned.

"I think it might be a bit late for that. I sort of agreed for us to go out with him, Rose and few others on Saturday. I hope you don't mind," I said nervously, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Why the bloody hell would I mind? Rose is fit as fuck and Edward is like the most popular guy in school, it's only going to help with my popularity if I'm hanging around with him. I've been thinking of ways all week that I can spend time with Rose without Charlie finding out and this is perfect!"

"The only problem is we have to get permission to leave the premises," I said, mentally slapping myself on the forehead for not thinking of that earlier.

"Leave that up to me. You just practice your poker face in case Charlie asks you what we're doing," he said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up. You know I don't like lying," I said punching him in the arm. "Well, I'm going up to my room to chat with Alice; I'll let you get back to your fan club," I continued as I walked away pointing at the crowd of people who seemed to be waiting for his return.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. Every afternoon after lessons had finished, I went to my spot in library and every afternoon Edward joined me. We chatted about our day and other general crap, but never once did he ask anything personal. It was because of that, that I found myself feeling more and more comfortable around him. I still blushed and stuttered if we accidentally touched or when he gave me his famous knicker-dropping smile and a wink. On Wednesday he told me the plan for Saturday night, saying that we would be going to an Italian restaurant for something to eat and then for a drink at a pub they used regularly. I tried to protest saying that me and Em were underage but he assured me that we would be fine. _We are so dead if Charlie finds out. _

On Thursday evening, me and Alice were sitting on her bed chatting when she asked what I was doing over the weekend; I started to speak but remembered what Edward had said about not mentioning it to her.

"Erm, I'm not sure I think me and Em may go into town to explore," I replied, praying she wouldn't ask to come with us.

"That's just great! I wanted to show you around but me and Jasper are going to visit his parents on Friday evening and won't be back till Sunday afternoon," she said with a pout. I breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be around._ I'm such a bitch, just because I can't lie. _

By the time Saturday came round, I was so much of a nervous wreck that I had nearly chewed my nonexistent nails off. I had so many thoughts going through my head, like what if we get caught, what should I wear, what should I talk about?_ You've been talking to him all week, you silly cow. _I finally decided on wearing a black and white short sleeved silk top over super thick black tights and suede ankle boots. I was planning on just wearing my duffle coat and taking it off when we arrived at the restaurant but as I left the bedroom, I chickened out and went back and grabbed a cardigan to throw over the top. _You never know it may be cold in the restaurant. _

We had agreed to meet Edward and the others at Napoli's at seven o'clock; he gave us directions and told us the best place to park. We arrived just before seven and looked around searching for Rose and Edward; it took me a couple of seconds before I spotted them already seated in a semi-secluded booth._ The others must not have arrived yet._ Rose was wearing a beautiful nude silk dress. _It looked like something you would wear to bed._ Strangely enough it didn't look odd on her it looked stunning. _As per usual!_ Even though Edward wasn't as formally dressed as Rose in a crisp white shirt with the top button left open and black jeans, he still looked like some kind of model. I felt the familiar stirrings that I felt whenever I was around Edward._ I'm glad I brought my cardigan now_. Edward waved and Rose smiled when they saw us approaching. It was only when I got closer to the table that I noticed it was only set for four people. _Where the bloody hell were the others? _

**E/N *Hides* Please don't hate me, I know most of you wanted her to say no to him, but don't forget she doesn't know what he is really like, only time will tell if she ever finds out. I love to know what you think, so please review. **

**I'll post the next chapter in just over a week.**

**Thanks Toni x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for your patience with this chapter and thanks as always for your reviews and alerts I really can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it. **

**Big thanks to my amazing beta and pre readers I don't know what I would do without you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight: If I did I wouldn't have had to go to work this morning and could have posted this earlier, but this little story is mine, so no copying please.**

Epov

Rose and I arrived at the restaurant half an hour early to ensure that everything we had requested had been set up. I couldn't afford for anything to go wrong tonight; I had put in too much hard work since I had the realisation that_ if the mountain won't come to me,____then I must go to the mountain_. I couldn't help but smirk as I thought about the last few days and how I had achieved so much in such a short amount of time. It wouldn't be long before I had Bella madly and truly in love with me. She was already starting to feel more comfortable being around me, I could tell, but she still wasn't able to hide that tell-tale blush when we accidently touched or I flirted with her. I had never put this much hard work into shagging someone. Normally with just a smile and a wink and I had the girls falling at my feet, but this wasn't just about the sex. This was about revenge.

When I called Napoli's to reserve the table, I made sure to ask for the most secluded booth that they had. I also ordered a bottle of their best champagne and asked for it to be put on ice, ready for when we got there_. Bella and Emmett weren't going to know what hit them. _As I expected, everything was already sorted. Rose and I spent a lot of money here so there was no way that they would let us down and risk losing their best customers. I had a quick word with the head waiter Marcus, slipping him a twenty pound note as I explained that the friends who were joining us were underage. He smiled knowingly as he slipped the note into his pocket and told me that if there was anything else we needed tonight to just let him know.

Since we had time to kill before they arrived, Rose and I took the opportunity to have a chat and be ourselves, because once they were here we needed our games faces on. _Shit!_ If I was going to be nice all night I needed a stiff drink. I ordered a shot of vodka and got Rose a glass of red wine. We discussed how we thought things were going and before we knew it, they had arrived. I waved them over, taking the chance to give Bella the once over as she approached. I must say that she looked amazing, especially the way her silk dress clung to her in all the right places. _It was a shame she had to wear that damn cardigan or I would have a perfect view of those incredible tits. S_he wasn't as formally dressed as Rose but, then again, no one ever was. She always had to go over the top. _I can't believe I just mentally described what a girl is wearing. _

As they got closer to the table, the look on Bella's face changed. She suddenly looked frightened and I wondered what could've happened. Then it hit me, she had just realised that it was only going to be the four of us for dinner. She looked as if she was going to turn around and go back out again. I needed to do something about it quickly. I casually walked over to her and put my hand on the small of her back, effectively pushing her in the direction of the table.

"Hi Bella. You look lovely tonight. Kate and Garrett asked us to send their apologies, they aren't going to be able to make it tonight. Kate's father has come for a visit unannounced. I hope it's okay that it will just be the four of us," I bumbled, not allowing her to get a word in. _Why the hell did I sound nervous? _I hope she hadn't noticed.

"Hi," she said, shyly blushing. "Thank you. You look nice too. Y-y-yes it's okay," she stuttered.

We arrived at the table and Em had already taken the seat opposite Rose. I offered to take Bella's cardigan but she politely refused, saying that she was a little chilly. _Strange, I thought it was quite warm in here._ She took the seat next to Emmett and before I sat down, I had a quick word with the waiter, slyly handing him a five pound note to turn the heating up a little. _Well, if I've got to be nice all night then I at least want to have something to look at. _This could end up costing me a lot of money but it will all be worth it in the end.

As I sat down, I heard Rose explaining to Emmett about Kate and Garrett. It was such a good idea of mine to use two of our most loyal followers in the plan; they would go along with whatever we said without asking any questions. You see, it was only ever going to be the four of us but if either one of them had spoken to Kate or Garrett they would have confirmed that they were coming_, _and the same if they asked them why they hadn't come.

Bella was quietly flicking through the menu, making no effort to join in the conversation going on between Rose and Emmett.

"Hey," I said and she quickly looked up. "I'm really sorry about Kate and Garrett not being here. I hope it doesn't feel too awkward," I continued trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"Stop worrying Edward. I said before that it was fine. I just hope you don't mind my company all night because I don't think these two are going to give us much attention," she said as she motioned her hand towards her brother and Rose who were chatting away as if they were the only people there.

"Have you decided what you want to eat? Because if you haven't, I can make a few suggestions," I asked but before she could answer our waiter for the evening, Alec, came over to take our drink order.

"You didn't have to order just soft drinks you know," I said as Alec walked away to get the drinks.

"Couple of problems there mate, one, we don't have ID and two, if the school finds out we've been drinking...we're in serious trouble," Emmett replied.

"Don't worry about little things like that when you're with us. You won't get asked for ID, I can assure you of that and as long as you don't get drunk, the school will never suspect anything," I retorted with a knowing smile.

"Cool, I'll get a beer once I've finished my coke," he said. I looked over at Bella and she was shaking her head, clearly disagreeing with what Emmett had just said. I decided to have a little fun and try to lighten her up a little.

"How about you Bella? Can't I tempt you?" I asked cheekily with a wink and laughed at my own innuendo. She quickly shook her head and turned her face away from me but it was too late, I had already saw the blush that covered it.

Alec returned a couple of minutes later with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order. I looked around the table and everyone nodded their heads. Rose ordered first, asking for the Linguine Pescatora, Bella had the Spaghetti Bolognese i and Emmett and I ordered steak. He asked if there was anything else he could get us and we simulaneously replied no thanks.

Rose and Emmett carried on with their conversation, leaving me and Bella to sit there not saying anything. The silence between us made even made me feel uncomfortable, so I can just imagine how Bella was feeling. I looked over at her and she was fidgeting around in her seat, biting on her bottom lip. I couldn't understand why this was so awkward when we'd been chatting all week. Perhaps it was because we weren't on our own or it could be because it felt like we were on a date. _Well, that's what you were aiming for wasn't it Cullen? _I had to think of something fast or all the hard work I'd put in would be a waste because she would retreat back into herself. I suddenly had an idea, I called Alec over and told him we were ready for it now. Bella glanced up from the spot she had been staring at on the table, a look of confusion on her face. Rosalie knowingly smirked at me and then turned her head so that Emmett and Bella couldn't see her mouth "good plan".

Alec approached carrying a bottle of Cristal; he placed it inside of the ice bucket that had suddenly appeared at my side. He proceeded to turn the champagne flutes over and asked if we would like him to pour. I shake my head and say thanks and he leaves the table as quickly as he arrived. I noticed Bella look over at Emmett and I witnessed them share a silent exchange.

"Look mate, I don't mean to be rude but there's no way we can afford bubbly," he said, his face slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. It's a little welcome to St. Michael's gift from me and Rose," I replied as I removed the bottle from the bucket and began pouring it into our glasses.

"You didn't need to give us anything," he replied.

"I know we didn't, but it was Rose's idea and you wouldn't want to offend her by not having a glass do you?" I asked, knowing that there was no way he would refuse it now. I could see that Bella still wasn't happy but I continued to pour anyway. I hesitated when I got to Bella's glass because I thought she was going to say something, but she never did.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Bella and Emmett," I announced as I raised my glass, motioning at Rose to do the same. "Here's to new friendship and who knows what else," I continued, wiggling my eyebrows towards Rose and Emmett. It was then I heard what could only be described as the most beautiful sound ever, I turned my head in the direction of it, only to be greeted by the source of the sound. Bella giggling. _Bloody hell Cullen! I think that vodka must've gone to your head; it's only a girl laughing for Christ's sake! _

Bella must've noticed me staring because she immediately stopped laughing and tried to cover her face to hide her embarrassment. She must've known it was too late since she gave up trying to hide it and picked up her glass taking a sip. _Finally, I've broken the ice._ From the way she screwed her face up as she took the cold bubbly liquid into her mouth, I guessed it was the first time she had drank champagne.

The conversation between the four of us flowed as we waited for our meals to arrive. We chatted about many things but whenever we tried to delve a little deeper into their lives prior to moving here, there was always a quick subject change.

The meals arrived and we ate mainly in silence other than complimentary "mmms" and "ahhs". Which, when made by Bella, went straight to my dick and I had to discretely adjust myself, the way it was straining to break free was becoming very uncomfortable. _I'm really going to enjoy shagging her._

I looked up from my plate once I had finished to see that there wasn't a morsel of food left on anyone's plate. I was happy everyone seemed to have enjoyed their food, however, Emmett was staring at Bella's plate looking disappointed.

"Was your meal okay?" I asked, not really understanding the displeasure on his face since his plate was empty.

"He's just pissed off because I didn't leave anything for him," Bella responded with a giggle before Emmett even got chance to open his mouth. _There it was again...that beautiful sound. _ It was so genuine that there was no way she could've been putting it on. _I think we may be finally getting somewhere._

Emmett pouted and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this huge guy sitting there looking like a child who hadn't got his own way. Alec came and cleared the plates away asking if we would like to see the dessert menu. Rose and I quickly shook our heads, stating that we were stuffed. I looked over at Bella and Emmett telling them that it was okay if they wanted to order something. They both also said no but I could tell that Emmett was only saying it because everyone else had.

I was so glad they did, though, because otherwise we wouldn't have time to go to Eclipse. Eclipse was the local pub that we'd frequented since we were fifteen. _Yeah, there were loads of benefits to having money. _There was a band playing tonight and I was hoping that it would help them relax around us a little more.

I thanked Alec and asked him if would could just have the bill, before I knew it he had returned and placed a small black leather folder on the table. "There you go Mr. Cullen. I hope you've enjoyed your meal," he said and then left.

I stood up and took my wallet from my pocket. Sitting back down, I discretely removed a bundle of notes and placed them inside of the folder. I see Emmett stand and go to do the same, but I stop him, telling him that it's on me. Again, I can see that he and Bella are not happy about this. So I tell them that they can pay next time. _At least that way there's no refusing a next time._ They both say thank you as they begin to collect their things and stand up.

"You guys still up for going to Eclipse? A friend of mine is playing in the band tonight," I asked as I stood up to put on my jacket. They looked at each other briefly and then Emmett spoke.

"Of course dude. But we can't be late back; it wouldn't look good missing curfew in our first week. Can we follow you though? I haven't got a clue were to go," he replied.

"We won't be late...I promise." I was just about to say no problem to them following us when a brilliant idea hit me. "Why don't you go in Rose's car and I'll go with Bella in yours. That way you won't get lost if we get separated." _Cullen, you're a genius. _

**E/N So what did you think please review and let me know. Reviews will get a teaser from the next chapter. **

**Best Laid Plans has been nominated for an Emerging Swan Award for Best Edward/Bella. I just want to thank whoever nominated it so much I really am touched. Voting is open until the 5****th**** of September. http:/ emergingswanawards. blogspot. com/p/voting. html (remove the spaces)**

**Thanks Toni**


End file.
